memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek
Dies ist eine Auflistung von Anspielungen und Referenzen an Star Trek in anderen Filmen, Fernsehserien oder Sonstigem. :Für eine Liste der Parodien auf Star Trek siehe: Star-Trek-Parodien A Alle hassen Chris ;Chris hasst Halloween: Der beste Freund von Chris hat zu Halloween ein Spock-Kostüm an und seine Mutter richtet eine Star-Trek-Party aus. American Dad ;Not Particularly Desperate Housewives: Stan will den Hund, den er kurz vorher ausgesetzt hat und den Weg zurück nach Hause wieder gefunden hat, mit einem Bat'leth töten. Als er jedoch etwas für Stan Gutes getan hat, will er es bei Ebay verkaufen. ;Allgemein: Der Chef von Stan wird im Original von Patrick Stewart gesprochen und ist diesem auch optisch nachempfunden. Außerdem können Freunde von Stan, Snot und Barry, Klingonisch sprechen. Aus dem Dschungel in den Dschungel :Auf einen Ratschlag von Michael Cromwell (gespielt von Tim Allen, vgl "Galaxy Quest") entgegnet ihm sein Freund, dessen Tochter sich im Zimmer eingeschlossen hat: "Du bist gerade mal drei Tage Vater. Wer bist du? Mister Spock?" :Dominic Keating spielt in dem Film ebenfalls mit. B Bad Religion Im Song I Love my Computer sind im Chorus typische Computergeräusche aus TOS zu hören. C Criminal Minds ;Heile Welt: Zu Beginn der Episode sprechen die beiden Ermittler Morgan und Dr. Reid über Reids Schlaflosigkeit. Dabei fragt Morgan seinen Kollegen, ob er letzte Nacht einen Star Trek-Marathon eingelegt und sich über die vielen wissenschaftlichen Fehler lustig gemacht hätte. Daraufhin entgegnet Reid, dass es in Star Trek sogesehen eigentlich nicht so viele wirkliche Fehler gäbe, sondern dass viele Sachverhalte bloß sehr unwahrscheinlich seien. ;Feuerprobe: Bei der Anaylse eines Tondokuments, bittet Ermittler Morgan seine Kollegin Garcia um eine genauere Analyse, bei der man "mehr heraushört". Daraufhin entgegnet sie, dass es wie bei Star Trek wäre, als Captain Kirk von Doktor McCoy etwas Unmögliches verlangt hätte und dieser daraufhin entgegnete: "Verdammt, Jim! Ich bin Arzt und kein Zauberer!" CSI: New York ;Kopflos: Einer der Kriminologen – Danny Messer – erwähnt gegenüber seiner Kollegin Detective Stella Bonasera eine Star-Trek-Diät. Das ist eine Diät, bei der Menschen keine "richtige Nahrung" mehr zu sich nehmen. D Der Weltensegler Der Weltensegler ist eine art Hörspiel welches unter anderem von Michael Pan(deutsche syncronstimme von Data), Herbert Weicker (deutsche syncronstimme von Spock) und Rolf Schult (deutsche syncronstimme von Jean Luc Picard) gesprochen wird beginnt mit folgenden Zeilen: "Mutig wagt er es, in einer dramatischen Zeit des Umbruchs, in der Menschen rastlos über Kontinente eilen, den Himmel durchqueren und durch Netzwerke surfen bewegungslos mit einem Drink in der Hand in der Einöde seines Vorgartens zu verweilen. Um dort, in den '''unendlichen Weiten' seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt nach neuen Erkenntnissen zum Wohle der Menschheit zu forschen. Während Teleskope das All beobachten und Astronauten die Erde umkreisen, dringt der Weltensegler, Lichtjahre vom Boden der Tatsachen entfernt, bereits in Sphären vor, in denen noch kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist ." Link Das Hörspiel zum Download dZihan & Kamien Auf dem Cover des 2000 erschienen Albums "Freaks & Icons" sind die beiden Künstler als Astronauten in blauen TNG Uniformen abgebildet. Link Cover bei Amazon.com E Eine schrecklich nette Familie ;Die Sport-Bar :''Peg, Marcy, Bud und Kelly sitzen im Theater. * Kelly: "Wo ist der Kerl, der sagt: Null problemo?" * Bud: "Nein, Kelly. Das war eine andere Serie:... Raumschiff Enterprise." Extras In der Comedyserie "Extras" geht es um einen Pseydoschauspieler Names 'Ricky Gervais', der in verschiedenen Filmen Statistenrollen spielt. Er trifft in jeder Episode einen berühmten Schauspieler, der sich selbst spielt. Die Folge 6 ist "Die Patrick Stewart Episode". Dort wechselt Ricky mit Patrick einige Worte und dieser benutzt ständig seine Jean Luc Picard-Floskel "Machen sie es so". Als Ricky nicht versteht kommt es zu folgendem Dialog: :Sie kennen doch sicher Star Trek: The Next Generation? Nein, tut mir leid. ... Sie sind nicht verheiratet und sie haben keine Freundin... und sie haben nie Star Trek gesehen? Ja. (schockiert)...Gütiger Gott. '' F Familiy Guy Futurama Es finden sich eigentlich in fast jeder '''Futurama'-Episode Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Einer der Hauptfiguren, Dr. Zoidberg, ist laut den Machern der Serie eine Anspielung auf Pille – dieser musste in der Originalserie oft fremdartige Außerirdische wie zum Beispiel Horta behandeln, ist aber selbst ein Mensch. Zoidberg hingegen ist selbst ein krabbenartiges Wesen und ist mit der Anatomie eines Menschen völlig überfordert – selbst die Unterscheidung der Geschlechter oder gar der Unterschied der oralen oder rektalen Öffnung übersteigt seine medizinische Kompetenz. ;Space Pilot 3000 ("Zeit und Raum 3000") :Fry trifft den lebenden Kopf von Leonard Nimoy im Museum und bittet ihn, den vulkanischen Gruß vorzuführen. ; The Problem with Popplers :Leela äußert: "It's an M-class planet, so there should be at least roddenberries." Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Gene Roddenberry, den Schöpfer von Star Trek. Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf die Tribble-Folge The Trouble with Tribbles (dt.: "Kennen Sie Tribbles?") aus Star Trek und Planeten der Klasse M spielten in Star Trek von jeher eine große Rolle. ; Anthology of Interest 1 ("Geschichten von Interesse I") :Nichelle Nichols hat einen Gastauftritt ; Where No Fan Has Gone Before ("Der letzte Trekkie") :Diese Folge zeigt schließlich die komplette Star Trek Classic Crew, mit Ausnahme von James Doohan ("Scotty"), dessen Charakter durch "Welshy" ersetzt wurde. DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy) taucht ebenfalls in der Futuramafolge auf, obwohl er 1999 verstarb. Diese Episode ist mit Seitenhieben und Anspielungen auf Star Trek geradezu vollgestopft. Der Titel selbst bezieht sich auf die TOS-Folge "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (dt.: "Spitze des Eisbergs"). ; Benders vermeitlich böser Doppelgänger, Flexo, trägt einen spitzen Kinnbart (wie ihn auch der böse Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum trägt. Später stellt sich allerdings herraus, dass Bender der bösere der beiden ist. G Gilmore Girls ;Zukunftsträume :Luke Daines ist ein ehemaliger Trekkie, der als Kind ein Jahr lang mit dem selben Fan-T-Shirt herumlief. Als er von Lorelai darauf angesprochen wird, streitet er dies ab und sie kontert: "Ohoh, dass du abstreitetest, dass du ein Trekkie warst verstößt gegen die Direktive." :Später erschreckt Lorelai Luke, während er seinen Laden abschließt und er bemängelt dies. Lorelai entgegnet: "Oh mann, ich hab' Glück dass dein Phaser ausgeschaltet ist, hä?" Hauptperson Lorelai meint, als sie in Zeitnot ist, dass sie dringend noch Dilithium-Kristalle für den Warpantrieb ihres Jeeps benötigen würde, um ihren Hund in ein Tierheim zu bringen. H I Ice Age thumb|Das Baby grüßt das Raumschiff Als Sid, Diego und Manfred mit dem Baby durch die Eishöhlen wandern, entdecken sie ein eingefrorenes Raumschiff. Als das Baby die Szene anguckt macht es den vulkanischen Gruß. * J JAG ;Tod auf dem Flugzeugträger, Teil I: Als ein Pilot nach einem erfolgreichen Abschuss landet und ein Manschaftsmitglied sofort eine MIG auf sein Flugzeug malt meint der Pilot: "Ich glaube, du wüsstest sogar was du mir für ein Flugzeug aufmalen müsstest, wenn ich einen Klingonen abgeschossen hätte." Worauf der Maler antwortet: "Noch schwieriger sind Romulaner, die sind nämlich unsichtbar." "Bud" Roberts ist ein großer StarTrek-Fan und bringt das Thema mehrmals ins Gespräch. Unter anderem nennt er einen seiner Söhne "Tiberius Kirk". Als seine Frau erfährt, wer damit gemeint ist, ist sie ziemlich wütend. JBO Die Bayrische Metalband JBO veröffentlichte 1997 auf ihrem Album "laut!" einen Song mit dem Titel "Star Track".: :Der Planet ist verdreht, uns're Erde geht kaputt Doch nicht nur unsrer Umwelt, auch mir selbst geht's nicht sehr gut Katastrophen, Krisen, Krieg und Korruptions-Skandale Als letzter Ausweg bleibt mir noch die Flucht ins Triviale Die Glotze soll aus diesem Grund mein Freudenspender sein Drum schalt ich ein und hör als erstes Schreinemakers schrei'n. Das ist zuviel, ich drehe durch und pack' 'ne Bombe ein Als Terrorismus-Amateur dring' ich beim Sender ein. Doch hab' ich wohl die völlig falsche Studio-Tür genommen Und bin auf diesem Wege auf die Enterprise gekommen. :Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Sie brachten die Kamera-Leute zurück Und nahmen mich mit - Ich flieg' mit Jean Luc. :Soll'n die auf der Erde sich doch weiter massakrieren Der Replikator repliziert mir hier selbst Kitzmann-Bier Im Holo-Deck gibt's Rock-Konzerte, möglichst laut und hart, Back Street Boys und ich - wir sind zum Glück jetzt Worlds Apart Auch frauenmäßig trennte ich mich von der Erden Spreu Den Weizen hab' ich hier - ich bin Deanna Troi treu Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Ich bin hier im Himmel, will nie mehr zurück Bleibt ihr bei Hans Meiser - Ich bleib' bei Jean Luc. :Bei Sternzeit 4halb5.3 kam Langeweile auf Als Ausweg beamte Chief O'Brien AC/DC rauf. Das lauteste Konzert, das die Menschheit je erlebte, Der Warp-Kern gab die Energie, das ganze Weltall bebte Der Schalldruck traf auf Romulus, der Planet fiel auseinander Die Menschheit durch Musik befreit - so wurde ich Commander Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Die Föderation ist von mir entzückt Und bald werd' ich Captain, genau wie Jean Luc Hurra, hurra, ich flieg' mit Picard Was für ein Glück, ich flieg' mit Jean Luc Die Erde ist zwar keine Scheibe, trotzdem ist sie flach, Drum trauer' ich dem Erdenleben kein bisschen nach. Der Song wird beendet mit einem Zitat von Worf aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt: "Vieleicht ist heute ein besonders guter Tag zu Sterben". Dieser Satz bildet das eine direkte Überleitung zu einem Klassiker von JBO, dem Song "Ein guter Tag zum sterben" Das Intro zum "Star Track" ist der "Sound Trek", welcher eine Anspielung auf den klassischen Vorspann von TOS und TNG ist. Hierbei spricht der Sprecher im Vordergrund eindeutig einen anderen Text als sein Echo (welcher hier in Klammern geschrieben ist): :Der Weltall (Der Weltraum) unendliche Breiten (unendliche Breiten) Wir befinden uns in einer gar nicht so fernen Zukunft (Wir befinden uns in einer nicht alzu fernen Zukunft) Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband J.B.O. (Dies sind die Abenteuer der Rockband J.B.O.) Die viele Dichtjahre von der Erde entfernt unterwegs ist, (Die viele Dichtjahre von der Erde entfernt unterwegs ist,) um fremde Mädchen entdecken, (um fremde Mädchen entdecken,) unbekannte Lebensformen, (unbekannte Lebensformen,) und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft. (und was ihnen sonst noch so über den Weg läuft.) J.B.O. trinkt dabei ein, oder zwei - Bier, ne? (J.B.O. trinkt dabei ein, oder zwei...) K Kill Bill Vol. 1 Der erste Teil des Episodenfilms von Quentin Tarantino beginnt mit dem Zitat eines alten, klingonischen Sprichworts: "Die Rache ist ein Gericht, das am Besten kalt serviert wird." King of Queens ;Partnertausch: Nachdem sich Doug mit Kelly gestritten hat, guckt er sich die "Wahren Hollywood Geschichten mit Mr. Spock" an. M Malcolm mittendrin ;Der perfekte Dad: In dieser Episode ist Hals Vater gestorben. Um ihn zu trösten, versucht sein Nachbar ihn dadurch aufzumuntern, dass er mindestens einen Darsteller dazu bringt, ihm Trost zu spenden. Zunächst rufen die beiden dabei Leonard Nimoy an, der hierfür eine horrende Summe verlangt. Zum Schluss der Episode wird dann George Takei von Hals drittem Sohn Dewey quasi an der Tür abgewimmelt. Medal of Honor ;Frontline: Bei einem Cheat dieses Spiels kann man Photonentorpedos abfeuern. MusicBrainz Picard thumb|''Make it so'' MusicBrainz Picard ist ein Programm zum auskommentieren von Musik-mp3s. Das Programm kann Musikstücke analysieren und mit einer Online Datenbank abgleichen um an Informationen über Künstler, Album und Songnamen zu gelangen und diese information in die datei zu schreiben. Nicht nur der Name des Programms erinnert an Jean Luc Picard. Auch lassen sich sämtliche Bedienfelder, anstelle von "OK" mit "Make it so!" (engl. machen sie es so), einer typischen Redewendung Picards bestätigen. Auf der seite des Herstellers wild das prgramm als "the next generation MusicBrainz tagging application" angepriesen. *Offizielle Website des Herstellers N Navy CIS ;Brüder: In dieser Folge fragt Agent DiNozzo Agent David, ob sie jemanden mit dem vulkanischen Würgegriff umbringen will. Außerdem haben Tim Russ und Connor Trinneer in dieser Folge Gastauftritte. O One Piece Auch die japanische Animationsserie hat zumindest in ihrer deutschen Synchronfassung eine Pointe auf Star Trek zu bieten. ;Rumble-Ball! :Als Chopper durch seinen Rumble-Ball seine siebte Mutationsstufe präsentiert ("Double Brain-Power") und seine Hufe vor das Gesicht hält, steht für den begeisterten Ruffy fest: "Cool, ist das'n Phaser?" :Sein Smutje Sanji meint daraufhin allerdings: "Phaser, was soll das denn sein?" und gerät mit seinem Käpt'n darüber in Streit. ::In der Originalfassung heißt es lediglich "Beam". P Police Academy In Police Adademy 5 – Auftrag in Miami Beach betäubt Nick Lassard einen der Gangster mit einem Griff in den Nacken. Anschließend hebt er die eine Hand zum Spock-Gruß und enthüllt, dass er in der anderen eine Betäubungsspritze hält. Rene Auberjonois spielt im selben Film den Gangster Tony. * S Scrubs - Die Anfänger ;Mein bester Freund heiratet: Turk wünscht sich die Trauung mit Carla in einer speziellen Kirche, da der Pfarrer wie Captain Sulu aussieht. Später verfährt er sich und landet versehentlich in dieser Kirche in der eine andere Hochzeit stattfindet. Der Pfarrer, der an seine Seite tritt und ihn fragt, ob er ihm helfen kann, wird von George Takei gespielt. Simsalabim Sabrina In einer Folge wird Sabrina von Harveys lebendig gewordenem Fantasiefreund Monty der Kopf kahl geschoren. Monty kommentiert das trotz lautstarkem Protest nur mit: "Picard-Style." Simpsons Generelles: * Kang und Kodos sind zwei grüne, tentakelschwingende bösartige ausserirdische Monster, die immer wieder auftreten um die Erde zu versklaven. Simpsonspedia (Simpsons Wiki) ;Bart wird bestraft: Die Simpsons sehen den Trailer für Star Trek XII: So very Tired. Der Film handelt von den körperlichen Leiden der überalterden Original-Crew. ;Homer kommt in Fahrt: Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy ;Bart ist an allem Schuld: Der Comichändler kommt aus einem Taco-Laden mit einem Sonderangebot über 100 Tacos für 100 Dollar mit einer Schubkarre voller Tacos mit der Bemerkung, dass diese als Verpflegung für den Star Trek-Marathonabend reichen würde. ;Die Akte Springfield: Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy ;Homer geht zur Marine: Nachdem Homer den U-Boot Kommandanten aus dem Torpedorohr gefeuert hat befiehlt er dem Steuermann: "Hart abdrehen, Mr. Sulu." Worauf dieser antwortet: "Ich setze Kurs auf Rigel III, äh, Springfield Harbour." ;Der blöde Uno-Club: Der Comic-Buchverkäufer will sich ein Nacktbild von Captain Janeway herunterladen, allerdings wird es von Homers Internet-Werbung verdeckt. ;Wir fahren nach... Vegas: Einige Autoaufkleber des Comic-Buchverkäufers sind zu sehen: "Ich bremse auch für Tribbles"; "Hup' nur weiter, ich lade meine Phaser"; "Mein Kind ist Absolvent an der Star-Trek-Akademie" ;Ich weiss, was du getudel - tan hast: Im Couchgag treten die beiden Aliens Kang und Kodos auf. Der Comic-Buch Verkäufer hält Spock und Seven of Nine in Plastiktüten gefangen, außerdem besitzt er den einzigen funktionieren Phaser der Welt, der gebaut wurde um William Shatner daran zu hindern noch eine Platte herauszubringen. ;D-D-Der G-G-Geister D-D-Dad: Im Abspann treten (mal wieder) Kang und Kodos auf. ;Todesgrüße aus Springfield: Kang und Kodos (mal wieder). ;Hochzeit auf Klingonisch: Der Comic-Buchverkäufer und Edna Krabbabel heiraten auf einer Science-Fiction-Convention auf Klingonisch. Außerdem ist Krabbabels Hochzeitskleid eine Anspielung auf Jadzia Daxs Kleid aus Klingonische Tradition. South Park In fast jeder South Park Folge wird Star Trek parodiert bzw. gibt es Anspielungen aus Star Trek. * ;Damian (Folge 108): In der Folge Damian tritt Jesus gegen Satan in einem Boxkampf gegenüber. Als Jesus am Boden liegt und darüber nachdenkt aufzugeben, redet Stan auf ihn ein: :*Stan: "Versuche nicht ein großer Mann zu sein, sei einfach ein Mann." Jesus: "Wer hat das gesagt?" Stan: "Das warst du Jesus..." Jesus: "Du hast recht, Stan. Vielen Dank, Jungs." Kyle: "Toll, hat er das in der Bibel gesagt?" Stan: "Nein, das hab ich bei „Raumschiff Enterprise” gesehen." :*:Dieser Dialog stammt aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt, ursprünglich zwischen William Riker und Zefram Cochrane. ;Griff in die Geschichte (Folge 207) Der Titel der Episode ist benannt nach der TOS Folge: "Griff in die Geschichte" In guter Redshirt Tradition stirbt zuerst ein Junge, der die rote TOS Uniform trägt. ;Voll das Geheimnis! (Folge 211) : In der Episode Voll das Geheimniss! machen die Kinder von South Park einen Schulausflug in das "Tantalus V. Planetarium". Der Besitzer Dr. Adams trägt eine Uniform mit dem Abzeichen der Tantalus-Kolonie und nutzt das Planetarium insgeheim für Gehirnwäsche (Post-Hypnotische Suggestion) an den Kindern. Er bringt sie dazu, bedingungslos für ihn zu arbeiten. Der Schulpychologe Mr. Mkey kommt ihm jedoch durch eine "Gedenkenschmelze" (Deutsche Version) an einem der manipulierten Kinder auf die Schliche. : Zum Schluss wird Dr. Adams von seiner eigenen Maschine bestrahlt und verliert den Verstand. :*Zitat: Unsere Gehirne sind eins, mkay! Unsere Gedanken sind eins, mkay! : Das Planetarium, oder besser die Steuereinheit, ist eine Anspielung auf die Brücke der ersten Enterprise, weshalb auch die Original-Soundeffekte aus der Serie genutzt wurden. Die gesamte Episode war mit stilistischer TOS-Musik untermalt. Die Handlung ähnelt der TOS-Episode "Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator". ; Böser, böser Fisch (Folge 215) :In dieser Halloween-Special-Episode erhält Stan einen Goldfisch, der Menschen (u.a. Kenny) tötet. Seine Mutter glaubt jedoch Stan sei der Mörder und vergräbt die Leichen im Garten um ihn zu schützen. Die vier (bzw. nur noch drei) Freunde erfahren schleißlich, dass der Goldfisch und einige andere Tiere aus einer Tierhandlung stammen, die auf einem Indianerfriedhof gebaut wurde. Durch diese Entweihung hat sich ein Portal zu einer Art Spiegeluniversum geöffnet. Aus diesem Universum stammt also auch Stans Fisch. Doch das ist nicht alles. Durch dieses Portal kam auch Cartmans Spiegelbild (der übrigens ein netter, hilfsbereiter Junge ist. Eben das perfekte Gegenteil des echten Cartman) ins "reale" South Park Universum. Und dieser Spiegel-Cartman ist, außer durch sein Verhalten, noch dadurch zu erkennen, dass er einen (falschen) Bart trägt... (siehe auch: Spock bzw. Soval im Spiegeluniversum) ;Spontane Selbstentzündung (Folge 302): :*Stan: "Das Wohl vieler überwiegt die Bedürfnisse der Wenigen" :*Randy: Du hast Recht Stanley. Du hast absolut Recht. Hey, diese Bibel scheint ein gutes Buch zu sein. :*Stan: Es ist nicht schlecht, du solltest es mal lesen. :*Kyle: Moment, das war schon wieder "Star Trek"! "Das Wohl vieler überwiegt die Bedürfnisse der Wenigen" das war "Der Zorn des Khan" :*Stan: oh, "Der Zorn des Khan", "Bibel", wo ist der Unterschied? ; 4te Klasse (Folge 412) : In 4. Klasse versuchen die Kinder von South Park eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen. Sie befragen zwei Studenten über deren Machbarkeit, woraufhin diese Data und Spock zu diesem Thema zitieren. Es gelingt ihnen, Timmies Rollstuhl in eine Zeitmaschine umzubauen. Bei einem Unfall verschwindet Timmie dann spurlos. Die beiden Studenten weigern sich zusammen eine weitere Zeitmaschine zu bauen, da sie im Streit darüber liegen, ob es nun 72 oder 73 Episoden von TOS gibt. Stan und Kyle können sie jedoch davon überzeugen das sie mit einer weiteren Zeitmaschine Gene Roddenberry fragen können, wieviele Episoden es nun gab. Sie bauten also eine weitere Zeitmaschine aus einer Mikrowelle und einer Ente. :Die beiden Studenten trugen T-Shirts mit der Aufschrift "Resistance is Futile" und "yah, Resistance is Futile". Butters weiß, dass "Talos IV - Tabu" ursprünglich eine Episode in Spielfilmlänge war, die später in zwei Episoden aufgeteilt wurde. :*Student: "Viermal hat die Enterprise einen Zeitsprung unternommen und vier mal hat sie es nur ganz knapp wieder zurückgeschafft." :*Stan: "Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach wieder vertragen?" Student: "... und in einer Welt leben in der es nur 72 Folgen von Enterprise gibt? NIEMALS!" ;Vaginitis ohne Kalbfleisch (Folge 605) : Die Kinder verschanzen sich mit Kälbern als Geiseln in Butters' Wohnhaus. Cartman verlangt, dass sie mit einem LKW zum Flughafen gebracht werden sollen. Dieser LKW soll von "dem Kerl, der Worf in Star Trek spielt" "und zwar in voller Maske" gefahren werden. Als Michael Dorn wie gewünscht erscheint und den LWK lenkt, verlangt Cartman, dass er von jetzt an nur noch mit "Captain" angesprochen werden möchte. S.P.O.C.K. S.P.O.C.K, was die Abkürzung von Star Pilot On Channel K ist, ist eine schwedische Synthpop Musikband. In Liedern wie "Never trust a Klingon", "I am an Android", "Dr. McCoy", "Trouble with Tribbles" und anderen besingen sie Star Trek. Bis 1989 nannte die Band sich "Mr. Spock", doch Paramount Pictures klagte gegen diese Nutzung, weshalb sie sich in S.P.O.C.K umbenannten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestand die Band aus Eddie Bengtsson, Alexander Hofman und Finn Albertsson. Seit 1999, als das Album "S.P.O.C.K: 1999" erschien, besteht die Band aus Alexander Hofman, Johan Malmgren und Christer Hermodsson. * Offizielle Fanwebsite Stargate: Atlantis Der Ableger der Serie Stargate SG-1 hat ebenfalls einige Referenzen auf "Star Trek" zu bieten. Besondere Gastauftritte haben hier unter anderem die Star Trek-Darsteller Colm Meaney (O'Brien), Connor Trinneer (Trip) und in späteren Episoden auch Robert Picardo (Der Doktor). Darüber hinaus finden die Produzenten immer einen Weg, um den Chefarzt der Atlantis-Expedition Dr. Beckett (ein Schotte) eine "Ich bin Arzt, kein ..."-Redewendung zu äußern. ; Chaya: Auf Chayas und John Sheppards enges Verhältnis zueinander meint McKay zunächst: "Ist er etwa Captain Kirk?" und dann später "Oh mein Gott, er ist Kirk!" ; Inferno: Bei der Namensfindung des gefundenen alten Antikerschiffs, meint Colonel Sheppard, dass man es nicht Enterprise nennen könnte. Stargate: Kommando SG-1 Auch diese seit nunmehr 200 Episoden andauernde erfolgreiche Fernsehserie hat eine Vielzahl von Hommagen auf "Star Trek", neben einer Vielzahl von Gastauftritten verschiedener Darsteller aus den verschiedenen Star Trek-Serien (unter anderem Robert Picardo (Der Doktor), John de Lancie (Q), René Auberjonois (Odo), Jolene Blalock (T'Pol), John Billingsley (Doktor Phlox) und Tony Todd (Kurn)), zu bieten. * ; Das Tor zum Universum : Gleich im Pilotfilm wissen die Macher der Serie eine Referenz einzubauen: Als das ursprüngliche SG-1-Team auf das spätere Mitglied Daniel Jackson trifft, begrüßt eines der Teammitlieder ihn mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. ; Die Invasion, Teil 1 und Möbius, Teil 2 :In diesen Episoden mit alternativen Zeitlinien haben verschiedene Charaktere einen Bart, wie ihn Spock und Soval im Spiegeluniversum tragen, obwohl sie sonst glatt rasiert sind. ; 1969 : Hier verschlägt es das Team SG1 in das gleiche Jahr, wie seinerzeit gleich die ganze [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in der Episode "Morgen ist Gestern". : Auch O'Neill wird von Militärangehörigen verhört, auf die Frage nach seinem Namen sagt er zuerst "Mein Name ist James T. Kirk. Und ich komme vom Raumschiff Enterprise." und dann später "Mein Name ist nicht Kirk. Ich heiße Skywalker, Luke Skywalker." ;Rettung im All : Beim missglückten Test des X-301-Gleiters sprechen Samantha Carter und ihr Vater Jacob darüber, wie sie O'Neill und Teal'C aus dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Gleiter befreien können. Auf die Frage hin, ob man sie nicht mit dem Ringtransporter an Bord des Goa'uld-Frachtschiffs holen könne, antwortet Jacob: "Wer bin ich? Scotty?" ; Wiedergutmachung, Teil 1 : In dieser Episode führen Colonel O'Neill und Captain Carter einen Testflug mit der sogenannten X-302 durch. Beim Durchgehen der Check-Up-Liste ist dabei folgendes zu hören: :*O'Neill: "Trägheitsdämpfer?" Carter: "Klar." O'Neill: "Cool! ... Phaser?" Carter: "Tut mir Leid, Sir." :Im Original heißt der Zweiteiler "Redemption, Part I" und "Redemption, Part II" - die Originalnamen von TNG: "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I" und Teil II. ; "Prometheus" :Auch in dieser Episode findet sich eine direkte Referenz wieder, als es um den Schiffsnamen des ersten interstellaren Kampfkreuzers geht: :*O'Neill: "Haben die Verantwortlichen meinen Vorschlag in Betracht gezogen?" Carter: "Sir, sie wissen doch: Wir können das Schiff nicht Enterprise nennen." O'Neill: "Aber wieso denn nicht?" : Stattdessen, wird das damals noch X-303 genannte Schiff schließlich Prometheus getauft, ein in Star Trek auch nicht unbekannter Schiffsname. ;Wahre Helden : In dieser Episode hat Phlox-Darsteller John Billingsley einen Gastauftritt als "Simon Coombs". Während eines Gesprächs bezeichnet "Jay Felger" "Simon Coombs" als Trekkie, der auf Treffen als Klingone auftritt, doch Coombs berichtigt ihn stürmisch und weist darauf hin, dass er sich als Vulkanier verkleidet. Später in der Folge befinden sie sich auf einem Raumschiff der Goa'uld und Coombs meint, dass sie gleich "rote Hemden tragen könnten". Durch die Übersetzung ins Deutsche geht das Wortspiel in Bezug auf die "Redshirts" leider verloren, ist aber dennoch erkennbar. Außerdem ist im Thronsaal von Lord Khonsu deutlich erkennbar ein Bat'leth an einer der Wände zu sehen. Star Wars ;Yoda-Pfad der Dunkelheit :In diesem Buch werden sowohl Rigel als auch die Tholianer erwähnt. Kategorie:Meta-Trek